


(Boy)Friends are Better Than Family (And Then Eight Became Seven.)

by chantiddyluvr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self projection, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiddyluvr/pseuds/chantiddyluvr
Summary: And then, eight became seven.And then -Nothing.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Kudos: 12





	(Boy)Friends are Better Than Family (And Then Eight Became Seven.)

**Author's Note:**

> nothings better than self projection onto Chan because im so similar to him amirite 
> 
> anyways yeah life isnt rlly all that worth living if you ask me
> 
> enjoy the fic.

Friends were better than family. 

For Chan, this much was always a fact. 

He tried constantly to be perfect, someone his parents would love. A perfect student, doing all the housework without being asked, someone who would always be there for his siblings so that his parents didn’t have to be, someone who would always have more energy to spare, more fucks to give. Yes, maybe the depression was overbearing, the stress chronic, the amount of hours he slept worrying, but he could do it. It was worth it. He would do it all for his parents, he COULD do it all for his parents’ love. 

Everything he did, for his parents’ love.

Until-

Until Jeongin. Yang Jeongin, who was always so cute, so precious, Jeongin, with shiny, sparkling eyes that held the whole universe, with the wonder of a child. Jeongin, who couldn’t stop smiling whenever he talked about his friend named Hyunjin to Chan. 

And then, Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin, who danced so beautifully, with the grace of a fox, who had the corners of his eyes crinkle like caramel whenever he smiled. Hyunjin, who was so dramatic all the time, who had a kind of ethereal beauty, external and internal. 

Then was Felix. Lee Felix, Lee Yongbok, with a laugh like fairy glitter, with a smile that was the reason that the sun rose every day, with freckles that held the whole universe. Felix who was almost so fun, always there for the others, ever the moodmaker, who had a voice deeper than the Marianas Trench.

Changbin and Jisung, then, came in a pack - Han Jisung, with his boyish face, full, soft cheeks, his loud, boisterous laugh, his sense of humor that seemed to perfectly match that of Felix’s. His tendency to curl up on Chan’s lap like a kitten whenever Chan overworked himself on late nights, asking him to go to bed. It worked every time. 

Seo Changbin, who acted so dark and mysterious, but was a big softie for the others - expressing his love with the small things, so, so beautiful, buff arms and a sharp jawline, a mouth that could rap faster than the speed at which Felix and Jisung ran after they had pranked Hyunjin, and soft, soft, lips, ever so kissable. 

And then Seungmin, Kim Seungmin who Hyunjin hadn’t been able to stop talking about, Seungmin with the sweetest smiles like cotton candy, Seungmin who was so fond of Jeongin but a devil to Changbin, loving him nonetheless. Seungmin who looked like a cute puppy, Seungmin who always gave the best hugs and cuddles, who could brighten up anyone’s day.

Lee Minho who had appeared on the doorstep in the rain like a cat, who danced with such power and confidence, a delicate balance for Hyunjin. Minho who was always so, so, reliable, Minho who clicked so well with Seungmin in terrorizing the others, Minho who was a rock for Jisung.

And there they were, Stray Kids. eight, in love. 

They were Chan’s, and he, theirs. 

He was finally happy. Finally had love. He had a reason to live, people to live for, people to live with, to love. 

Eight.

And then, eight became seven.

And then -

Nothing.


End file.
